When Something You're Talking Happen To You
by Miku Krul
Summary: Gempa dan Ais yang akan menyebrangi jalan sambil mengobrol tidak akan menyangka bahwa ini akan terjadi pada mereka... Summary Gaje! Baca aja kak!


When Something You're Talking Happen To You

Summary: Gempa dan Ais yang akan menyebrangi jalan sambil mengobrol tidak akan menyangka bahwa ini akan terjadi pada mereka...

Rated: K+

Genre: Friendship (?)

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta. Tapi ide cerita ini hasil colab Miku sama Thunderstorm3479

Warning: OC, alur gaje, OOC, AU, no super power, Boboiboy elemental (tapi bukan saudaraan), de el el

~ HAPPY READING! ~

KRING!

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Para murid pun langsung berlari keluar dari kelas. Di kelas 7D, ada beberapa murid yang masih berada di dalam kelas. Diantaranya adalah Hali, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ais, dan Fang.

Gempa yang biasanya pulang bersama Ais pun menghampiri Ais untuk mengajaknya pulang. Ais pun setuju dan mengambil tasnya lalu mengikuti Gempa. Gempa yang melihat Hali akan pulang pun mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama sampai luar sekolah.

Hali pun setuju. Gempa pun memberitahu Taufan, Blaze, dan Fang kalau dia, Hali, dan Ais akan pulang duluan. Taufan, Blaze, dan Fang pun mengangguk. Gempa pun pergi keluar kelas bersama Hali dan Ais. Selama berjalan, mereka bertiga mengobrol tentang pelajaran atau bertanya apakah ada tugas.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sudah di luar sekolah. Hali yang sudah di jemput pun melambaikan tangannya sambil pergi lalu masuk ke mobilnya. Setelah Hali pergi, Gempa pun bertanya pada Ais.

" Kamu mau pergi ke mana dulu Ais?" tanya Gempa.

" Hm... entah. Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Ais balik. Gempa pun berpikir lalu teringat sesuatu.

" Ah! Aku mau ke restoran di seberang toko buku. Udah lama aku nggak makan es krim restoran itu." jawab Gempa. Ais pun setuju.

Mereka pun pergi ke arah toko buku. Mereka akan menyeberang jalan di dekat toko buku. Saat sudah sampai di dekat toko buku, Ais teringat sesuatu.

" Gempa, kemarin aku dapet kabar dari temenku kalau guru SD ku dulu ketabrak." ucap Ais.

" Eh? Kok bisa?" tanya Gempa sambil berusaha menyebrangkan mereka berdua.

" Guru aku waktu itu lagi nyebrang. Terus tiba-tiba ada mobil dari sebelah kirinya. Karena guru aku telat menghindar jadi ketabrak deh." jawab Ais sambil menyebrang bersama Gempa.

Selama menyebrang, mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi saat hampir sampai diseberang jalan, Ais berbicara sehingga Gempa memperhatikan Ais.

" Sebenarnya, mobil yang nabrak guru aku itu sa-" belum selesai Ais berbicara, Gempa yang berada di sebelah Ais tertabrak motor sehingga Ais pun tertabrak badan Gempa dan jatuh.

Beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar situ pun membantu ibu yang mengendarai motor, teman si ibu, Gempa, dan Ais.

" Kalau nyebrang lihat-lihat nak! Untung nggak kenapa-napa." Ucap ibu yang mengendarai motor panik dan (sedikit) marah.

" Iya dek! Kalau nyebrang hati-hati." Ucap salah satu orang yang menolong mereka.

" Maaf ya bu. Lain kali kami akan lebih berhati-hati." Ucap Gempa meminta maaf pada si ibu berkali-kali.

" Iya nak." Ucap si ibu. Ais pun hanya diam.

" Dek, kasih si ibu minum." Ucap salah satu orang yang menolong mereka pada Ais. Ais pun langsung memberikan air minumnya pada si ibu.

" Tidak usah nak. Lain kali hati-hati ya" ucap si ibu menolak lalu segera menaiki motornya kembali dan pergi bersama temannya.

Setelah si ibu dan temannya pergi, Gempa dan Ais pun segera pergi ke restoran yang mereka ingin datangi tadi. Sesampainya di sana, Gempa mengajak Ais untuk memeriksa luka apa saja yang mereka dapat.

Gempa mendapat luka gores di kedua telapak tangannya dan pipinya sedangkan Ais mendapat luka gores di telapak tangan sebelah kirinya dan sikut sebelah kirinya. Mereka pun langsung membersihkan luka mereka.

" Aduh perih!" Ucap Gempa pelan.

Setelah membersihkan luka, mereka pun memesan makanan yang ingin mereka makan lalu duduk di salah satu tempat yang sudah disiapkan.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian, Gempa memulai pembicaraan.

" Eh, Ais." Ucap Gempa.

" Hm?" Tanya Ais.

" Kita kayak biasa aja ya. Walaupun abis ketabrak." Jawab Gempa.

" Iya." Ucap Ais.

" Oh iya! Tadi kamu belum selesai cerita Ais." Ucap Gempa.

" Tadi aku udah sampai bagian mana ya?" Tanya Ais.

" Sampai 'sebenarnya mobil yang nabrak guru aku itu sa-'" jawab Gempa.

" Oh, sebenarnya mobil yang nabrak guru aku itu salah. Mobilnya itu mengemudi berlawanan arah." Ucap Ais.

" Oh... entah kenapa aku sekarang sedikit takut mau nyebrang lagi." Ucap Gempa sedikit takut.

" Sama." Ucap Ais.

" Ais, ini rahasia ya. Tentang kita ketabrak." Ucap Gempa.

" Ok." Ucap Ais.

Mereka pun segera menghabiskan makanan yang mereka pesan. Setelah habis, mereka langsung pulang. Saat menyebrang, Gempa sedikit takut sehingga mereka berdua menyebrang bersamaan dengan orang lain. Setelah menyrbrang mereka pun menaiki angkot yang pergi menuju arah rumah mereka.

OMAKE

Keesokkan harinya, Ais tidak sengaja memberitahukan Fang tentang kejadian yang dialami dia dan Gempa. Gempa yang mengetahui itu pun sedikit kesal. Walaupun pada akhirnya, dia memaafkan Ais. Sejak kejadian yang mereka berdua alami kemarin, mereka sudah mulai berhati-hati saat menyebrang.

Tetapi 2 minggu setelah kejadian yang Gempa dan Ais alami, saat Gempa, Ais, dan Taufan pulang dari Try Out di Mall XXX, ada suatu kejadian yang terjadi pada Ais. Saat Gempa sedang bertanya pada supir angkot, Taufan menyadari sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada Ais.

" Ais! Hati-hati!" Ucap Taufan pada Ais.

Ais yang tidak mengerti apa yang Taufan katakan pun hanya diam. Lalu, tak lama kemudian Ais merasakan sesuatu dan menyadari apa yang dikatakan Taufan. Sebagian kakinya akan dilindes oleh ban mobil. Ais yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung menarik kakinya.

" Oh... makasih ya, pak. Eh? Ais kenapa, Taufan?" Tanya Gempa kaget saat melihat Ais sedikit syok.

" Tadi kaki Ais hampir kelindes ban mobil." Jawab Taufan sambil memeriksa apakah Ais baik-baik saja.

" Kau baik-baik saja, Ais?" Tanya Gempa pada Ais yang masih sedikit syok.

" Iya." Jawab Ais masih sedikit syok.

Karena kejadian yang tadi hampir menimpanya, Ais pun semakin takut untuk menyebrang lagi.

FIN

Hai! Akhirnya Miku balik lagi dengan fanfic collab pertama Miku ama Thunderstorm3479 (yang biasanya jadi beta reader Miku doang)! \\(^^)/

Oh iya! Ini berdasarkan kejadian asli loh! Jadi waktu itu Miku sama Thunderstorm3479 mau pergi ke Mc****** abis pulang sekolah. Nah, sebelum nyebrang Thunderstorm3479 cerita tentang gurunya. Pas udah mau sampai ke seberang jalankan tinggal dikit. Jadi Miku mikir nggak bakalan ada yang lewat. Taunya Miku malah ketabrak.

Terus kalau yang Omake itu juga kejadian asli. Waktu itu Miku sama Thunderstorm3479 dan temen Miku yang lain baru pulang dari ngambil Try Out di E****** F****. Pas Miku lagi nanya ke abang angkot, Thunderstorm3479 hampir (usah kelinde sedikit sih) kelindes kakinya. Terus pas Miku balik, dia udah sedikit syok.

Betewe, Miku jadi Gempa loh dicerita ini! (Readers: Nggak nanya!) Terus kalau Thunderstorm3479 jadi Ais. Kalau Hali, Taufan, Blaze, ama Fang itu bestie Miku (termasuk Thunderstorm3479) (Readers: Yang nanya!)

Thunderstorm3479: *ngelambai ke arah readers* Hai. Numpang lewat doang, kok.

Miku: -_- Kok ngomong gitu doang sih?!

Thunderstorm3479: Lah, mau ngomong apa lagi?

Miku: Terserah deh. Karena Miku ataupun Thunderstorm3479 udah nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi...

M & T: Mind to review? ^^


End file.
